


Victor is a Needy Bottom

by LunaRose97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Top Yuuri, Victor is So Needy and Cute, Yuuri loves being a top i swear, needy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRose97/pseuds/LunaRose97
Summary: Victor thought Yuuri was beautiful and his body made Victor go crazy. Victor especially loved Yuuri’s cock, it was shorter than his own but it was heavy and thick. Victor wondered what it would feel like in him, filling him up, fucking him. Yuuri could feel Victor’s cock twitch in anticipation, an idea popping up in Victor’s head.





	

Victor had his fair share of lovers in the past. He wasn’t shy and considered himself an open book. Victor remembered the first time he really got to know Christophe Giacometti and how they instantly became friends. Chris knew about everyone of Victor’s relationships and flings, they would spend weekends at Victor’s place catching up and talking about life. Chris and Victor got along well, they shared secrets and embarrassing stories, hell they even slept together sometimes. Their friendship was strange sure, but they helped each other out. Chris would be there for Victor through his failed relationships and awkward flings, most of which he never told Yuuri about. Not because he was embarrassed but because none of them mattered when he had Yuuri. Imagine Yuuri’s surprise when he found out about Chris and Victor though., that led to one crazy wet dream.

Thinking back on his life, Victor recalled his failed relationships. One was a young woman, a gymnast, she was flexible and loud but it was a short fling. She meant nothing to the Russian skater, she was something to take his mind off his problems and she did. However, her life went in a different direction, she lived in Germany and left him for another woman. Victor remembered that conversation fondly, she was so nervous and guilty, she cried as she confessed to him. Victor remembered laughing, not because he was rude but because he was happy for her, she had found someone she cared about deeply.

Another was an older gentleman, around 28, he was fun. Victor recalled the way he made Victor feel important, wanted. He was a kind man, he treated Victor with respect, never pushing his boundaries. He often took Victor out on nice dates and trips to the movies. Whenever he could make it, he would watch one of Victor’s competitions. He loved the way Victor made him feel, how he felt younger around him and the sex was amazing. Victor was young and athletic, he hit all the right places and practically had the older man begging. That relationship did not last however. Victor grew up and knew he could never be with him, he was young, only nineteen, he had his career to think about. Their relationship ended and Victor drowned himself in Vodka and buried himself in Chris’s chest.

His life was never boring however. People came in and out of Victor’s life, some leaving an impact and others long forgotten. That was then, now Victor was with Yuuri and he was in love. The feeling was new to him, it scared him at first. It felt like is chest was engulfed in flames, his stomach suddenly in his throat, his heart beating faster than ever before. Victor wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything in the world. Yuuri was the best thing that ever happened to Victor and he was better for it.

* * *

 

Victor has always been a top, it was how he liked it. He liked being in control of every situation, sex included. Victor never thought too much about it, he liked doing the fucking and that was it. He never realized maybe he was scared, like he was protecting a part of him, afraid to show any form of vulnerability. Trusting people was never easy for the Russian skater, people would use him and then leave. Victor felt as if he needed to be in control, to be the one to leave. Yuuri however, was a different story. Victor trusted him with his life. Yuuri meant the world to Victor and he would do anything to stay, he loved Yuuri and nothing would take that away from him.

Yuuri loved Victor just as much, he trusted the older man with everything. Victor was his confidant, his best friend, his coach, and his lover. Yuuri especially loved it when Victor took control, the way he hit Yuuri in all the right places. His mind and body would melt under Victor’s touch, he loved the way they fit together like puzzle pieces. Victor filled him up in ways he would have never imagined. He was in love.

* * *

 

Practice hit Yuuri hard today, he fell a few times but his overall performance lacked motivation. Victor noticed how pent up Yuuri was and he wanted to do something sweet for his boyfriend. He decided on a nice date at home. They could watch one of Yuuri’s favorite movies and they could order take out and cuddle on the couch. Victor knew how much Yuuri liked a hot bath after practice, he wanted to surprise him with a nice night in. Yuuri was never the one to go out on date nights. Sure, he would go to the movies or out to dinner with Victor, but most days he would enjoy spending time with Victor at home.

The night was amazing, Yuuri had instantly loved the idea of a movie and cuddling with Victor. His big, brown eyes lit up like the sun. Victor could always tell what Yuuri needed and when. Victor could read Yuuri like and open book, not that he was predictable, but Victor payed attention.

They were finally at their apartment, their shoes discarded by the door, their bags in the hall closet. Victor called for takeout at one of Yuuri’s favorite restaurants, menu in hand. Victor spoke Russian into his cell, the foreign language was like music to Yuuri’s ears. Sure, he could never understand what he was saying but he didn’t care. Sometimes Yuuri would ask Victor to talk to him in Russian, his voice would always calm him. Yuuri envied Victor, he knew many different languages and he spoke them fluently. Yuuri tried to learn Russian but the harsh syllables were too complex for him.

Seated on the couch in the living room, Yuuri was leaning against Victor, his body supported by Victor’s and they had a fuzzy blanket draped across them. Take out boxes littered the marble coffee table. The movie was one of Yuuri’s favorites, it was in Japanese and since Victor was still new to the language, Yuuri turned the subtitles on. Yuuri lived for these moments. Victor had grabbed hold of Yuuri’s hand sometime during the last hour. He was rubbing his thumb across the soft skin on the back of Yuuri’s hand. Victor’s touches felt like fireworks dancing across Yuuri’s skin. Victor’s warmth radiated through his touch, the movement of his thumb rubbing circles soothed him.

Victor enjoyed the movie, sure it was hard to understand, only being able to make out a few characters here and there. No matter, the scenery was beautiful and the smile on Yuuri’s face made it worthwhile. The back of Yuuri’s hand was soft, his skin smooth form all the care he puts into his skin, only because Victor made him. None the less, Victor enjoyed touching Yuuri, feeling him next to him, his warmth radiated through Victor’s body. With Yuuri here, Victor felt safe, as if everything was going to be okay.

Victor removed his attention from the movie to glance at his lover’s round face. Yuuri’s smile was blinding. He always tried to appear cheerful, afraid of showing his weakness and anxiety but with Victor, Yuuri could let his guard down. In this moment, here laying with Victor, Yuuri’s smile was sincere. Victor could see the happiness in his eyes. Even the light from the tv could not outshine Yuuri’s eyes. His smile wove its way into Victor’s chest making his heart beat just a little bit faster. Yuuri was beautiful and his smile, the one he held only for Victor, was the best thing Victor could ever ask for.

Yuuri felt Victor staring at him and buried his face into his shoulder. Victor could hear a muffled cry, probably embarrassed. Victor couldn’t help but stare, his boyfriend’s face captivated him, how could someone be so perfect and so shy at the same time. Victor chuckled and ran his fingers through the soft, brown hair atop Yuuri’s head. His hair was getting longer, the ends of his mane curling around his long fingers. Yuuri relaxed into Victor’s side, obviously, content.

“Yuuri, how are you feeling моя любовь?” Victor asked. The movie’s credits rolled across the screen. Yuuri shifted in his seat so he could look at Victor.

“Im better now, I was just pushing myself to hard today. Thank you for this.” Yuuri’s waved his arms to gesture their time together. He removed the blanket that was covering them and began cleaning up their mess. Victor watch Yuuri’s movements, his body was stiff, sore. Victor would have left the mess for another time but Yuuri always cleaned after himself. Victor wondered what he would do without his Katsudon, a small smile danced on his lips.

 “Want me to run you a bath? Ill join you.” He said with a flirtatious wink. Yuuri blushed and nodded. Yuuri needed a warm bath to help relax his tense muscles. Victor was a nice bonus.

Their bathroom was average sized, nice for an apartment however. The claw foot tub was large enough for both Victor and Yuuri to sit together comfortably. A glass shower sat against the wall in the corner of the room. Their shared sink had clean, white marble countertops and white cabinets underneath. The mirror was large, the edges surrounded with intricate, carved designs into dark wood. The floor had a soft, black rug next to the tub, the soft fabric felt nice under Victor’s feet. He leaned over the tub to turn the facet on. After a moment, he reached his hand into the running water to test the temperature to see if it was hot enough. Plugging the drain, Victor lit the scented candles on the shelf next to the tub and broke up a bubble bar from Lush. The candles smelled like fresh peonies, Victor’s favorite flower. They reminded him of the outdoors, the crisp scent of spring and a time when things weren’t so bad.

Yuuri walked into the room after he finished cleaning up. The cozy scent flirted with his nose, the smell instantly calmed him, it reminded him of Victor. Yuuri would often light those candles when he was alone, on one of the few nights Victor wasn’t around. Victor turned to Yuuri and grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it over the younger man’s head. Victor liked undressing Yuuri. He studied Yuuri’s body, the hard lines of his muscles and the soft curves of his hips. Victor love kissing Yuuri’s hips, feeling the soft skin against his lips. Yuuri hated his hips, the stretch marks etched into his skin from his heavier days. He could never understand why Victor loved them so much, unknown to Yuuri, those marks told stories. A time where Victor wasn’t around and how Yuuri once looked. They marked his skin like beautiful stripes, the pale-pink color contrasting against his tan complexion.

Victor sank to his knees, Yuuri’s pants still hanging low on his hips. He placed soft kisses across the lines in his skin, Yuuri covered his face with his hands. Victor chuckled and gently bit the skin underneath his kiss. Yuuri’s breath hitched, his heart flutterd. Maybe if Victor could love his stretch marks, Yuuri could too. Besides, the lines were only skin deep, they meant nothing, just telling a story of Yuuri’s body. They were apart of him and Victor loved every part of Yuuri, none of them flaws in his bright, blue eyes.

Victor finished stripping Yuuri and removed his own clothes, a small blush spread across Yuuri’s chubby cheeks. Gently removing Yuuri’s glasses Victor placed them on the sink top. Victor stepped into the tub and held his hand out to guide Yuuri in. Yuuri grabbed his hand and stepped into the hot water. Yuuri loved baths, the feeling of the hot water engulfing his aching body was better than sex. Well that was before he had sex but that wasn’t the point. Sitting in the tub, the familiar sound of the bubbles crunching under them. Victor leaned Yuuri against his chest and wrapped his long arms around the younger man, placing tender kisses against his neck.

“Yuu-riii… you work yourself too hard.” Victor stressed his name, his soft kisses continued. Victor could feel how tight Yuuri’s muscles were, the skin taught. Yuuri sighed and sunk further into the tub, against Victor. He would never admit it but Yuuri loved when Victor pampered him, it was a needed break in a hectic week of practice.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just I love skating and when I mess up I feel like maybe I’m not getting anywhere.” He mumbled. Victor shook his head and sighed.

“Yuuri, you are an amazing skater. You just lack confidence. I wish you could see what I see, how beautiful you are.” Victor remembered the first time he saw Yuuri’s video. He remembered how he felt when he watched it, Yuuri was amazing. Even with him being out of shape he managed to skate Victor’s gold wining routine flawlessly. Victor knew Yuuri should have been standing on the podium alongside him that year. That was the whole reason he flew out to Japan. Sure, Yuuri had drunkenly asked Victor to be his coach but Victor could see the talent in him. Yuuri was capable of so much more and Victor wanted to bring that to light, to show Yuuri how much he believed in him.

“Vitya…” Yuuri mumbled. Victor held Yuuri in a tight embrace, he was showering Yuuri in soft kisses. Slowly, Victors kisses turned, from gentle to rough. Victor sucked and nibbled at the soft skin below Yuuri’s ear. He could feel Yuuri shiver in his arms. Victor gently sucked purple marks all over Yuuri’s neck and back. Yuuri let out a soft moan in response, Victor smiled against his neck. He loved when Yuuri made noises for him.

Victor’s erection pressed against the small of Yuuri’s back. Yuuri’s own excitement hidden under the bubbles. Yuuri continued to release small sighs in response to Victors attacks on his skin. Yuuri found himself pressing further into Victor’s lap, grinding his ass on Victor’s hard on. Yuuri tilted his head to the side, giving Victor access to his neck. Victor chuckled to himself and reached lower into the water. His hand swept down Yuuri’s abs, his fingertips grazed the base of Yuuri’s cock. Victor gently grabbed Yuuri’s member, his slender fingers easily wrapping around the shaft. Yuuri’s groaned in response, his aching body finally relaxing into Victor’s touch. Victor thought Yuuri was beautiful and his body made Victor go crazy. Victor especially loved Yuuri’s cock, it was shorter than his own but it was heavy and thick. Victor wondered what it would feel like in him, filling him up, fucking him. Yuuri could feel Victor’s cock twitch in anticipation, an idea popping up in Victor’s head.

“Yuuri, how much do you love me?” Victor questioned. Yuuri opened his eyes and peered at victor through hooded lids. His mouth parted with small sighs.

“More than anything… why? Yuuri hesitated. Victor chuckled again and guided the younger man out of the tub.

“Follow me.” Victor wrapped a towel around Yuuri and himself as they made their way into the bedroom.

The room was nice and warm thanks to the small heater by the bed. Victor grabbed the towel from around Yuuri’s waist and tossed it aside, Yuri squeaked at the motion. Victor’s eyes were hooded, his pupils dilated and his breath heavy. Yuuri was beautiful, his erection glistened, still wet from the bath. Victor kissed Yuuri with fever, he wanted to feel his lips against Yuuri’s. Yuuri moaned, his hands working their way up to Victor’s hair. The back of Yuuri’s knees hit the edge of the bed causing them to fall over. Victor supported himself with his arm and continued kissing Yuuri, moving from his lips to his chest. He took a hardening nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over the skin. A small squeal escaping Yuuri’s swollen lips.

Victor trailed open mouth kisses across Yuuri’s abdomen, occasionally licking the lines of Yuuri’s abs. Yuuri was trying to grind himself against Victor, searching for relief. Victor laughed and slid down onto his knees. Yuuri gasped, Victor smiled to himself and kissed up Yuuri’s legs. He would get close to Yuuri’s swollen cock but never touch. Yuuri groaned in response, Victor knew he was being a tease but he didn’t care.

“Fuck, Vitya. Please.” Yuuri moaned.

“Patience моя любовь.” Yuuri groaned. Victor placed wet kisses on the inside of Yuuri’s thighs sending chills through him. He knew how much Yuuri liked when he spoke Russian to him, he would melt instantly.

Deciding his torture was enough, Victor gently grabbed the base of Yuuri’s cock and licked from the bottom to the tip, his tongue circling the head before he took it onto his mouth completely. Yuuri moaned loud, his hips bucking into Victor’s mouth. Victor place a hand on his hip to hold him down and continued licking and sucking Yuuri.

When Victor removed his cock with a soft pop, Yuuri almost hit him. “Why did you stop? I’m not even close.” Yuuri groaned. Victor’s lips curled up into a sly smile. He loved it when Yuuri was desperate, he looked so fucking good. Laying on their bed, a red flush from his chest to his face and his hard cock wet with Victor’s saliva. His own cock twitched at the sight.

Victor climbed on top and kissed Yuuri, his tongue tasting Victor’s, tasting himself. Victor groaned when Yuuri bit his bottom lip. Yuuri managed to flip them over so he was on top, Victor chuckled at the bold move. Yuuri marked Victor with love bites on his way down, following the same path Victor had left on Yuuri. However, Yuuri was too impatient to tease Victor and swallowed him in one swift motion. Yuuri was getting better at this and Victor fucking loved it. The way his mouth felt around him sent electricity throughout Victor. Yuuri’s mouth was hot and wet, his tongue occasionally licking Victor’s leaking slit. Victor grabbed hold of Yuuri’s hair, not to control him but to have something to hold onto. Yuuri’s cheeks puckered as he sucked, his hand leading the way. Victor was losing his mind, Yuuri had the stamina, Victor however, did not and at the rate Yuuri was going Victor knew he wouldn’t last.

“Fuck, Yuuri. I want you to f-fuck me.” Yuuri almost choked on Victor’s cock.

“What?” He questioned, his cheeks flush with heat and embarrassment, spit trailing from his swollen lips.

“I want you to fuck me.” Victor repeated with a deep blush on his face.

“Have you ever…?” Yuuri asked, Victor shook his head in response.

“No. I want you to be my first.”

“But I thought…” Yuuri had climbed up onto the bed next to Victor and grabbed his hand.

“I know but I love you Yuuri and I trust you entirely моя любовь. Besides I need you.” Victor growled, voice low in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri’s eyes widened, his lips curling in a smile. Victor loved Yuuri and he wanted to feel his lover, he wanted to give Yuuri something special.

Yuuri giggled and kissed Victor’s soft lips, sending shivers down the Russian’s spine. Yuuri reached into the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube. Victor’s heart raced, not because he was scared, he was excited. Yuuri’s face was red, he was nervous. Victor kissed him softer, reassuring Yuuri that this is what he wanted. Yuuri sat up straight and continued teasing Victor like before.

“Please Yuuri…” Victor whined. He wanted Yuuri to fuck him into the mattress, he needed it. Yuuri’s brown eyes lit up with desire, Victor whimpered at the sight. Yuuri popped open the top of the lube and began warming the liquid between his fingers. Victor grabbed the headboard, wrapping his thin fingers around the metal frame. Yuuri gently teased Victor’s hole, softly rubbing circles around it. Victor was tense and he tried to relax, he was nervous after all. Yuuri leaned over and placed chase kisses on Victors face while he whispered reassuringly into Victor’s ear.

Victor could feel himself relax finally allowing Yuuri to slide his finger in. Victor gasped, it was a different sensation, he couldn’t describe it but it felt good. The feeling of Yuuri’s warm breath against Victor’s neck as he coaxed him open, sent chills throughout Victor’s body. The feeling of Yuuri’s finger in him hurt in the most pleasurable way. Yuuri nibbled at Victor’s already abused neck, quiet moans erupting from Victor.

When Yuuri slid another finger in Victor, he hissed. Yuuri hesitated but continued at Victor’s request. Yuuri was apprehensive, he didn’t want to hurt Victor but the greedy look on Victor’s face reassured him. The way Yuuri’s long fingers felt was enough to make Victor squirm. Yuuri curled his fingers in search for that one spot. Once his fingers grazed the sensitive area, Victor cried out, his cock twitching against his abdomen. It felt like warm electricity flowing thorough his body, his toes curling and his chest tightening. Victor wanted more, he wanted Yuuri’s cock, he begged and pleaded but Yuuri made him wait.

“Not… fair…” Victor groaned between heavy breaths. Yuuri giggled and kissed Victor’s lips. Victor loved kissing Yuuri, he liked how he was always shy at first but would end up leading. He would nibble and bite on Victor’s lips and take control. Each time Victor loved it, the way Yuuri’s tongue felt against his or feeling the ridges on the roof of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri’s lips were soft and puffy, his cheeks flushed. Victor had hardly noticed Yuuri had inserted another finger.

Victor groaned when Yuuri slowly removed his fingers. Yuuri giggled and sat up.

“Roll over Vitya.” Yuri demanded. Victor wasn’t fast enough for Yuuri’s liking, all his teasing left Yuuri needy and desperate. Yuuri rolled his eyes and roughly flipped Victor over with a yelp.

“Yuuri, so feisty.” Victor chuckled, grabbing the head board’s coils once again. He could feel Yuuri’s big, brown eyes on him, eating him up. Victor smiled and wiggled his butt, his sensitive cock rubbing on the mattress, a small whimper escaping him.

Yuuri laughed and positioned himself between Victor’s legs. The bedroom was quiet, the only sounds was Victor’s heavy breathing and the lube bottle’s lid opening. Yuuri slathered his dick with a generous amount of lube. He wiped the rest on Victor’s hole, a whimper coming from the older man.

Yuuri grabbed Victor by his hips and leaned over his body. He kissed Victor’s lips with wanton, his lips smashing against the Russians hard and needy. Victor growled into the kiss, sighing when Yuuri sat back up. He lined himself up, the head of his cock lightly pushing on Victor’s ass. Victor could fell him hesitate. Turning his head to better look at Yuuri, their eyes meeting. Victor nodded, almost pleading, telling him to fuck him.

Yuuri slowly slid into Victor, the head of his cock disappearing into the Russian’s ass. “Fuck…” Victor moaned, Yuuri was thick and even with the preparation and lube, Yuuri stretched Victor’s tight hole. Yuuri stilled for a moment, savoring the warmth of his lovers insides. Victor whined, Yuuri was such a tease. Victor was fucking tight and Yuuri loved the way he looked, his back arched under and his hands gripping the headboard. Victor’s moans went straight to Yuuri’s dick. He looked so fucking beautiful, his pale skin contrasting against the dark bedsheets, his skin slick with sweat, everything about Victor had Yuuri wanting more.

Victor decided Yuuri was taking too long, he pushed himself back onto Yuuri’s dick. Victor’s ass swallowing Yuuri’s thick cock in one thrust. Victor cried out in pleasure, he felt so full and fuck did Yuuri feel good. Victor wanted more, he wanted Yuuri to fuck him senseless. Yuuri hissed at the sudden tightness, Victor was so fucking warm and seeing him so needy didn’t help.

“Vitya… fuck.” Yuuri grunted, Victor’s lips curled into a devious smile. Yuuri felt so fucking good and Victor wanted more. Victor continued to fuck himself on Yuuri’s cock, he was needy and Yuuri was moving to slow. Yuuri groaned and placed his hands on Victor’s thin hips, trying to get a hold of his boyfriend. “Please, let me.” Yuuri chided. Victor blushed and hid his face into the pillow.

“Fuck me Yuuri.” Victor pleaded with a whine. He tried to push himself back but Yuuri’s grip held him in place. Yuuri was in control now and Victor knew it.

Yuuri thrusted with a steady pace, slow enough for him to feel every part of Victor. He was a blubbering mess, his knuckles white from his tight grip on the headboard, Victor’s face buried in the pillows. Yuuri smiled, a side to Victor he never saw and never knew he needed until now. Yuuri sped up, his hands pulling Victor onto him.

Victor moaned and whined under Yuuri’s thrusts. Every strike of his prostate had Victor biting the pillows underneath him. Yuuri was grunting, his thrust rapid and rough. He leaned over Victor and sucked marks onto his neck and back, the sensation was proving too much for Victor to handle.

“Fuck… Yuuri… I… fuck…” Victor whined, he was pushing himself onto Yuuri again.

Victor was fucking himself, Yuuri had stopped moving entirely. Victor was moaning and whimpering, his breath was ragged. He loved the way Yuuri’s cock felt in him, like a piece of him was missing. Victor knew he looked needy and desperate. His own cock was rubbing against the smooth sheets under him. Yuuri groaned, the sight of Victor fucking himself made Yuuri’s dick swell. Victor was fucking himself frantically, his bottom lip between his teeth.  

“Yuu-rii, I’m close… fuck I’m so fucking close.” Victor readjusted himself so Yuuri’s dick could hit that sweet spot with every thrust. Yuuri’s teeth grazed Victor’s neck, his fingers in Victor’s silver mane. Yuuri had started fucking Victor again, using his hair to pull him back this time. Yuuri reached under Victor and sat him up onto his knees, cock still buried deep inside his ass. Victor groaned, the sight of them was probably fucking hot.

Victor never thought about how much he liked his hair being pulled when he was getting fucked. Yuuri had his hair in a tight grip, the sting felt good. Yuuri was taking full control and Victor fucking loved it. Yuuri pulled Victor’s hair, tilting his head to the side, forcing the older man to look at him. Yuuri’s face was flushed, a thin layer of sweat forming on his face. His hair was pushed back, still wet from their bath. Yuuri’s soft brown eyes were piercing into Victor’s, his pupils dilated and is lids heavy. Yuuri looked erotic and his lips on Victor’s were hungry. Yuuri carefully bit Victor’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. Victor was a slave to Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri turned his attention to Victor’s neck, licking the marks he had left there. Victor whimpered, his neck sensitive.

“Come for me Vitya.” Yuuri groaned into Victor’s bruised neck. Victor’s body tightened, his chest and abdomen constricting. He reached for his cock but Yuuri smacked his hand away. Yuuri pinched one of Victor’s nipple causing him to moan. “Fuck you feel so good, come for me Victor, I want to see you come undone.”

Victor swore he saw stars, a warmth spread across his chest. He closed his eyes and fucked himself against Yuuri faster, trying to hit that spot again and again. Victor grabbed the arms that were holding him up, his nails digging into the skin. Yuuri hissed and buried his face in Victor’s neck. Yuuri whispered encouragements into Victor’s ear, his breath hot against his sensitive skin.

“I fucking love you Vitya, now come for me.” Victor felt the familiar sensation, the tightness in his stomach and the heat in his chest. Victor’s body shook as he came, his cock untouched. Yuuri turned Victor’s head and kissed his through his orgasm, Victor moaned into his mouth, his tongue slipping into Yuuri’s mouth. Victor rode his high, moaning out Yuuri’s name as he came, his come hitting the sheets. Yuuri continued to strike Victor’s sensitive prostate.

“Fuck, Yuuri.” Victor knew Yuuri wasn’t done, his impressive stamina meant he would go on for hours. Victor groaned, Yuuri was still fucking him, softer now, but relentless. Victor lied back down and he pushed his ass up, giving Yuuri better access.

“I’m not done yet Victor. Can you hold out?” Yuuri asked, his breath heavy but his voice sweet. Victor could only nod, his voice was lost somewhere. Yuuri’s cock continued fucking him, whenever it hit his over stimulated prostate, Victor would whine.

Yuuri slowly pulled out and flipped Victor over so he could look at his face. Victor’s cheeks were red, his eyes watery and a fucked out smile on his lips. His soft, silver hair was messy and knotted. Yuuri slid back into Victor with a groan, his hole still tight. Victor squirmed, his cock half hard again. Yuuri was shocked, he figured Victor was done but like always, Victor was full of surprises.

“Can you come again?” Yuuri had leaned over, one of Victor’s legs on his shoulder, and whispered into his ear. Victor nodded, his cock dripping precome onto his stomach. Victor was a fucking sight, his spent cock hardening again with every thrust. Yuuri was panting, his own orgasm close.

“F-fuck Yuuri, you fill me up so fucking good. Please, touch me, I need it.” Victor whined. Yuuri smiled and kissed his lover on the lips. Yuuri slowly slid his hand down Victor’s body, tracing the lines of his muscles. Victor was practically begging for Yuuri to touch him. Yuuri smiled and grazed Victor’s sensitive cock. Victor groaned, getting the needed friction. However, Yuuri had another idea and removed his hand. Victor whined in protest.

“I want you to ride me Vitya.” Yuuri whispered in Victors ear. Victor was tired but the idea of riding his lover was enough to get him moving. Yuuri guided him into his lap, careful as to not remove himself. Victor’s legs straddled Yuuri, his fully hard cock pressed between them. Yuuri had one hand on Victor’s round ass and the other in his hair. Victor leaned into his lover’s touch, Yuuri hitting all the right places with each thrust.

Victor was pushing himself as far down as he could onto Yuuri’s thick member. Yuuri had enough and pulled on Victor’s hair again. Victor whimpered and slowed down, following all Yuuri’s commands. Victor could feel how close he was. Yuuri grinned and took the hand that was supporting Victor’s ass and placed it under his leg. He lifted Victor enough to allow Yuuri to fuck him. With each thrust, Yuuri’s cock hit Victor’s oversensitive prostate.

“Fuck Yuuri, I’m close again.” Victor whispered, he was tired, his legs weakening. Yuuri laid Victor back down onto the bed and slammed his dick into Victor with wanton lust. Yuuri was close and he wanted to come with Victor.

Yuuri wrapped a hand around Victor’s cock and slowly pumped it along with his quick thrusts. Victor was a whimpering mess underneath him, his arm across his face covering his cries. Yuuri loved seeing Victor like this, in his control.

“Fuck Vitya…” Yuuri groaned. He was close to coming and he wanted Victor to come too. His pumps on Victor’s dick quickened and he sucked on his neck. Yuuri could feel his stomach tighten, his orgasm threating to spill out into his lover.

“Come with me Yuuri, come in me.” Yuuri growled into Victor’s neck, his grip tightening around Victor’s cock. Yuuri’s orgasm ripped through him, sending electricity throughout his body. Victor could feel Yuuri’s come inside him, it’s warmth filling him up. His second orgasm caused him to cried out in pleasure. His come hitting his and Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri collapsed onto Victor, smearing his seed between them. They were going to need another bath. Yuuri chuckled and slowly removed himself from Victor.

Victor’s eyes were glassy, his breath ragged and slowly coming back down. Victor could feel Yuuri’s come leaking from his hole but he couldn’t care, Yuuri had fucked him better then he could have ever imagined. Yuuri place gentle kisses on Victor’s head and face. He quickly left to retrieve a damp cloth to clean them with knowing Victor would be too tired for another bath.

After cleaning themselves off and changing the sheets, Yuuri and Victor laid in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. Victor could feel himself falling asleep, his eyes growing impossibly heavy. Yuuri hummed to his lover, softly guiding him to sleep with gentle kisses on his lips.

“Yuuri…” Victor whispered, a sleepiness to his voice.

“Yes Victor.” Yuuri replied, eyes closed.

“Can we do that again tomorrow?” He asked, a soft chuckle coming from Yuuri’s chest.

“Sure Victor, now get some sleep.”

“I love you Yuuri.” Victor sighed, sleep finally taking over, his breathing steady. Yuuri watched Victor’s chest rise and fall with each breath.

“I love you too Vitya.” Yuuri whispered. He fell asleep soon after, arms wrapped around his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> моя любовь - My love  
> Okay, this was not what I had planned but hey who else loves smutty goods. Plus Victor being a needy thing is my kink. So are baths and hair pulling but whatever. I tried I hope you guys enjoy.  
> Ps they don't wear condoms because they are in an established relationship but always practice safe sex you guys.


End file.
